spike_viperfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike Viper Wiki
CITIES SKYLINES PAGE Disclaimer Page has been copied from Wikipedia, we need more editors to help format the article fit the fandom wiki format, thanks. -BMO4744 (master editor) Overview About Kobe Albright AKA Spike Viper is an American semi-popular YouTube star and Twitch streamer from New England who is known for his gaming "Let's Play" style content. Spike Viper is known for playing Cities: Skylines, Kerbal Space Program, and Universe Sandbox 2. During the game play he tries to push these games to the limit. In his YouTube about page, he said, "Here we don't do things small. We do it ridiculous. Because that's how you do science. You push the boundaries..." 1His content is known for being "wholesome" and family friendly compared to other let's play channels. Spike has 148,119 subscribers as of the 5th of January 2019 with 41,573,983 views as of 11/11/19. Many friends around his high school praise Kobe for his accomplishments and his ever growing subscriber count, making him the coolest (and sexiest) guy in the school. is a joke, most of the people he went to school with considered him an egotistical pain in the ass and a fairly bland human being As of January 2019, Kobe is currently in a relationship with a 17 year old female named Erin, she likes Stardew Valley and had made a live stream and 1 episode of that game with Spike23 Spike Viper is a novice programmer and likes to frequently make new scripts for enjoyment. He creates different varieties of things, which he will generally post on his Discord and GitHub. Spike is attempting to make his own game with slow progress due to the large amount of calculus homework he has every night. He also is part of a robotics team at his high school. Spike Viper had a female Weimaraner named Jewel, she is 12 years old and is known as an occasional model for Spike to take pictures of then post on the discord. In a stream, Spike urged people to donate to a GoFundMe page and do super chats during the stream for Jewel because she had caught Gingivitis and had to get a costly surgery to her jaw to fix the issue. The GoFundMe Campaign was able to raise $740 of the $5,000 goal. During the stream, $176 of super chats were raised for the cause as well. Unfortunately, Jewel passed away late February 2019, presumably from cancer Vooperian Lore Spike Viper is also known for his made-up country, Vooperia and the series and games associated with it. Vooperia is a fictional nation made from a joke by Discord admin xbomber1254 and is used as lore for all of his video series. Spike Viper also is the owner of a large Nation States nation and has made a significant gain on the game being the 346th largest nation in the World Federation out of over 1,000,000.5 Saturdays with Spike Each weekend, Spike hosts an inconsistent live stream called Saturdays With Spike also known as SWS. During Saturdays With Spike, he will generally review his subreddit (r/SpikeViper) and will occasionally play a game after the review. The winner of SWS is chosen by Spike and will get a 15$ amazon gift card emailed to them. 6This gift card give away was put in place to provide an incentive to make quality original content. Fanbase Over the years, Spike has gained a notable and loyal fanbase. When not watching Spike Viper's YouTube videos, Twitch streams, or other forms of his content, his fans will occasionally make tokens of their gratitude to Spike Viper. Some of these tokens of appreciation include content to review on Saturdays with Spike in the form of his subreddit7, a Wikipedia page talking about Spike Viper8, or building towns and communities in Spike Viper's Minecraft servers9. Spike has gained around 150,000 Fans on his YouTube. Cities Skylines Cities Skylines is Spike Viper's flagship series and most popular game on his channel, Cites Skylines is a single-player open-ended city-building simulator that is played regularly, almost daily, on his YouTube channel since the 28th of May 2017. He toiled around in the game in his "proto-series" as early as May 201610. With his 1st true series kicking off a year later, Los Vooperis11. Los Vooperis (Discontinued) Los Vooperis was built off of an archipelago map making it prone to large water disasters. This playthrough was known for the introduction of 2 of the main stays of his Cites Skylines series, Tsunamis and potatoes!1213 During one of the early episodes, Spike was in the middle of building a wall of terraformed dirt when it came to him to say the wall was made out of potatoes. After the episode it became a running inside joke on the Spook Vooper Discord. Potatoes eventually became the citizens and figures of the Vooperian lore. During the series the city got hit by 12 tsunamis needed including the series ending 25 magnitude tsunami 14and eventually became a part of the rest of his Cites Skylines series with poor Kobe trying to build dirt walls to prevent the tsunamis from destroying the city. The Los Vooperis series was discontinued after the city had gotten destroyed by a level 25 tsunami15 and Spike rebuilt the city in a 4 part mini-series.16 New Vooperis (Discontinued) After the discontinuation of the Los Vooperis series the New Vooperis series was started.The New Vooperis series is known for its many projects and districts that would become a mainstay in the seires. The New Vooperis series is also the longest of Spike Vipers Cites Skylines series with 50 episodes published. In the 1st episode there is an appearance of Jebadiah Kerman from the Kerbal Space Program series. He is shown to be the founder of New Vooperis and of the planet Spook Vooper17..Some of the many things found in his New Vooperis series are the Mega Dam,18the Corgi District19, the introduction of the Yams 20Briarwood Square, and the water projects that end up destroying the city. The Mega Dam project was a large electric dam built to generate electricity for the city and later as a source of water for the failed water level raising project. The Mega Dam project was started in episode ten where Spike cleared out a river valley with a water source and placed down the dam in hopes of generating lots of electricity and attracting tourism21. After cleaning up flooding in episode 1122, he built a tourist district on an extended cliff called the Dam District. The dam along with the Dam District provided a great source of electricity and tax money for New Vooperis. Unfortunately in episode 18 a massive 15 magnitude earthquake striked the Mega Dam which completely broke and caused major flooding throughout the main city.23 After a 2 episode recovery the dam and the district are fully operational and are fine until a 2nd earthquake strikes the Dam District splitting it in half like some Flex Tape commercial.24 This also triggers some flooding and kills everyone in the Dam District. After some repairs everything remains relatively fine until the city drowns later in the series. In episode 19, a new mega project is commissioned, The Corgi district. The Corgi district at its height held 43,000 people and contained 2 of the cities wonders, The Large Hadron Collider, and the Eden Project. The Corgi District is shaped like a corgi and is its namesake. It was commissioned by discord user Shibe#0666 and was built in episode 19 as "the most awesome district in the city"25 The District was partly destroyed by a tornado in episode 19.5. The Corgi District was attacked in the Yam Revolution and was reset after the stream. It was later flooded by the dam breaking and by the rising sea levels at the near end of the series. The Yams or The Yam party are an anti-Vooperist terrorist organization founded to take over New Vooperis and terrorize the local potatoes. They first attacked at the end of episode 28 and the full scale attack on New Vooperis took place in episode 292627 After the attack a treaty was made between the Vooperian Government and the Yams needed for treaty. The Yams are still relevant today because of the Silly revolt in (partionally in Hearts of Iron 4)28 and his continued affiliation with the Yam party. Briarwood Square was the Amish district of New Vooperis. Briarwood Square is known for its dirt roads and its lack of technology and modern skyscrapers and buildings compared to the surrounding city. It was destroyed in episode 38 by a massive meteor and was never rebuilt. F29 The New Vooperis water project was a failed attempt to raise land value in the city by raising the river system's water level to create a shore line for the city. During the project 2 excess canals were built from the Dam District lake to raise the river and sea level. After some minimal success the water started to flood the city and raise the water table of the whole map. After vain attempts to contain and pump out the water the whole city was abandoned. San Vooprisco (Discontinued) San Vooprisco came in the middle of New Vooperis and Vooperia City series and is a challenge series based that Spike cannot pause at any time during the game play. This series is known for the prevalence of natural disasters and other problems with nature. The city of San Vooprisco was built on map prone to major natural disasters and was challenging to survive on because of the frequency and potency of these disasters. During a test run of the map Spike encountered many earthquakes and tsunamis because of this Kobe named the series San Vooperisco after the real life city of San Francisco which is a city that is also prone to many natural disasters. During his series Spike was challenged with constant tsunamis hitting his main city. As the series progressed, Spike decided to create a new mega project to keep the city safe, Operation Sea Wall. He created a series of large sea walls to protect his city and created mountain housing for people in case the main city died out the mountain city would provide resources necessary to rebuild the city and prevent it from going under. During the series the city was hit by over 30 tsunamis with a level 100 tsunami ending the city. These tsunamis caused the city to go bankrupt one time for a full episode.30 Despite this, Spike managed to revive the struggling city, wasting a full two hours but it still managed to die anyway. Vooperia City (Discontinued) Vooperia City was created by Spike to be a more thought out and planned series compared to his other series which he said used "cut and dry building".31 The city was also made canonically to asylum survivors of the flooded city of New Vooperis according to the Vooperian News Network or VNN.32 Instead of building large block cites with sprinkled services like in his other series. Spike Viper took his time and planned out the city, where the services were, the road layout, and network. The Vooperia City series was greener than the former series having meticulous walk ways and hand placed parks for his citizens happiness. The attention to detail was staggering and was well made. As an affect of the more attention to detail and lack of natural disasters and action. The series did not catch the attention of his fans and as such did not receive as many views as the San Vooprisco and New Vooper series. As a result of the low viewership of the series, it is the shortest of his Cites Skylines series being silently discontinued after 8 episodes. Atlantis V1 (Discontinued) After the analytical failure of Vooperia City Spike became more experimental with the maps he used. As a result he created the Atlantis challenge map for Cites Skylines. The full map was shown and advertised in a video called ATLANTIS: Rising Sea Level MAP Cites Skylines On the Atlantis map their was water trickling in from all sides slowly filling up the map like the mythical lost city of Atlantis, you started on a hill and your goal was to stop the water or find a way to survive. During his Atlantis series he was able to build walls to keep water out of the city. After keeping his neck above water Kobe was able to buy the edge tiles necessary to win the game by blocking the water from entering the map. After a long time building up a water containment system, his whole system was almost almost destroyed by a rouge tornado. Fortunately the system was saved just in time to finish the map before the city went under. Earth Map 0 & 1 During the 1st episodes of the Atlantis series Spike was also investigating other unique maps. He created a prototype of what would become the Earth Map series with the Solar System map mini series. During this mini series he mainly built on earth before abandoning the project for what would be come the Earth Map. The Earth Map was a topographic print of the Earth formed from a map generator and a grey scale blank33. The map was printed and shown in a video called Cites Skylines: REALISTIC EARTH MAP then he slightly edited it for balancing reasons then started to play. During his let's play he tried to recreate the areas of the world like the Middle East, Europe, and North America along with their uses such as the Middle East as an oil producing region. He also recreated the voyage of the mayflower34 and the tech boom in California. 35 In the beginning of the series he left natural disasters on after a country wide tornado hit the city he turned them off for a while.36During one of his videos he accidentally left random disasters on and a earth wide tsunami occurred. 37Luckily because of the high coasts of the continents not a lot of damage occurred from the incident. After a while of progressive growth Spike decided to disconnect the word from the rest of the "galactic trade union" this created a bear demand causing the economy of Earth to crash38. Kobe did the 1933 recession. After a while the economy and birth rate stabilized and Earth went back to slow growth until he reconnected the city and it started to grow fast again. In one of his latest videos on Earth he brought Australia out of the water. It became his most disliked video on Spike Viper's channel because the Australians loved it.39 Atlantis V2 After completing the 1st Atlantis challenge map, Kobe set out to build a harder, faster filling map to make into a series after the success of the 1st Atlantis series.40 This 2nd map was very hard core for Spike Viper, and after 1 & a half episodes his city started to flood. After his 1st city drowned he built as quickly as Spike could up the mountain where he tried to keep the water at bay. After establishing a somewhat permanent community he was getting desperate in the fight against the water. He tried to build up a dense enough population to get the water supplies he needed but the size of the settlement made it impossible to do that. After a long fight, the water won out in the end. Toll Booth Series/Gulag It started off as an experiment on a basic town where Kobe added a large amount of basic toll booths to the city. It was a nice mega project but then he turned it into a boring wasting city which died when someone didn't like when you raised taxes to 20%. New Vooper Originally Spike Viper created this city for the survivors of a EPTO attack on modern day US mid-west. The city soon flourished with the creation of industry island and jewel coast. Spike then created the dam district not to be mistaken with the dam district from New Vooperis. spike has created a number of projects in this city as well such as the space program and hyper loop. in the latest episoade the city was struck with a tsunami destroying Stalingrad square and oil island. spike ended the episode with 2,359,279 dollars with that number dropping. its thought that the city will recover with the main bulk of the city still intact. Minecraft One of Spikes 1st games he played on his channel was Minecraft with the oldest video viewable his 2013 classic Minecraft with my Cous #1 His oldest series on his channel are his vanilla minecraft series. According to Kobe he has been doing Nerdcraft since 2012 but no video evidance or wiriten info has been found about the 1st nerdcraft. So this page starts off with the oldest viewable Nerdcraft on his channel. If you have info on the actual 1st Nerdcraft please tell us on the talk page. things might be missing or inaccurate. Nerdcraft #1 On July 10th 201441 he opened the 1st official Nerdcraft survival server.42 The 1st server was pretty good for the resources Kobe had at the time. It had 2 survival maps and a anti gravity moon base. 42The game required a small resource pack. Some time in fall the server shut down. Nerdcraft Factions and YouTopia On April 7th 2015 Nerdcraft Factions opens as a PVP survival server and a sequel to Nerdcraft 1.0. 43 During the first nine months** the game was online* the game encountered some major issues. The amount of people and factions where too stressing to the server's bandwidth and the administrators. Along with those issues super factions were starting to form and unfairly control the game. On January 31st, along with the cancellation of YouTopia Kobe also banned super factions and set a limit to the people on the map. 44 During the age of Factions Spike made another server called YouTopia. Not a lot is known about this server but it came in early January and was discontinued on January 31st45 *Nerdcraft factions went offline sometimes for special events and for YouTopia. **Times for this server are very sparse Events below are more accurately recorded Nerdcraft Towny 1 On March 5th 2016 Nerdcraft Towny 1.9 was launched. The first towny was showed as "A challenge survival map 2 towns with limited resources in a 500 by 500 map" 46 The goal of the towny was to gather the limited resources efficiently and build up your town. Eventually the goal was to take over the whole map and somehow become self sufficient. The game was played on a custom 1.9 map with only 5 biomes.47 At its height the towny had 50 active members. On March 22nd the towny was closed after being shut down for work on the 2nd towny.48 Nerdcraft Towny 2 On May 31st 2016 SpikeViper launched the second Nerdcraft Towny. The main difference between the first and second towny was that second towny had a much larger world border and allowed for an unlimited number of towns. It saw the introduction of a few new towns that would last for many Nerd Crafts to come. After about a month, Spike teased the idea of making a modded server, and people really liked the idea. Nerdcraft Modded This Nerdcraft was technically the most successful to date in terms of player count, but even then Spike has stated that he was not very happy with it. It featured a wide variety of technical based mods and mixed them with towny. As the Modpack reached the Technic trending page, more and more people began to join, many not even knowing about Spike Viper. At its peak, it reached over a hundred people on daily, but according to Spike and many others, at this point it lost the community feel that many liked about Nerdcraft. The server was given to an admin named Chunk shortly after as Spike no longer felt connected to the project. Nerdcraft Feudal Nerdcraft Feudal was made shortly after Nerdcraft Modded was given to Chunk, on July 27th. It used the Feudal plugin, which advertised itself as being a mix of Towny and Factions. Although many people did enjoy the plugin, it was ultimately not used in later Nerdcrafts due to it not having a proper plot system, and additionally not being updated. This server saw the peaks of towns like Tep's Netherlands and ZARDOX, and a wide variety of smaller towns. It ended mid August. Nerdcraft Global Arguably the most ambitious server Spike Viper has done to this date, with a realistic Earth topographic layout this 90 to 1 scale minecraft world, and as a towny PVP survival server and an improved server economy it was what we consider today the full Nerdcraft experience with all of the global's new features being the groundwork for the other global and towny maps. The first global was released on October 22nd 2016 to an excited fan base and 4 permanent factions were made. This server was around for a month, lasting till November 21st where it was shut down. Nerdcraft Towny Evolved Around Christmas time 2016 on December 22nd 2016 Kobe launched Nerdcraft Towny Evolved. A new towny map with all of the feature of the global minus the global map with a Christmas theme This map was closed on January 10th 2017. With the end of the Towny evolved series a Discord run by SillyPossibility, a Nerdcraft admin popped up to talk and cordnate events related to Nerdcraft. Nerdcraft Towny 4.0 The 4th Nerdcraft towny was released on January 14th and was discontinued quickly after that. We do not know what happened. Nerdcraft Towny 5.0 The 5th Nerdcraft towny was released April 8th 2017 and is considered to be the best towny up to that point. This towny had a professional server command system and was well thought out with a grand made spawn inside the towny capitol building. This towny was, according to Spike Viper "It takes your expectations of what a server should be and throws it out the window and multiplies it by 23.". 54 This towny contains many custom commands to build your own towny nation. On April 4th a revolt happed causing Spike to release an old testament like fire among the inhabitants of the towny killing and destroying most peoples homes After the fire the towny map was rebuilt and was discontinued on April 20th. Nerdcraft Global 2 Just a day after the 5th towny closed, on April 21st 2017 Spike Viper released the 2nd global Nerdcraft towny. This Global was just a second round of the 1st Nerdcraft Global with more commands and small features. During the 2nd global the Spook Vooper discord was created as a hub for communication between Spike, his fans, and others. The 2nd global was shut down on June 10th 2017 shortly after the shut down of the 2nd Global a Cult of The Nerd formed and dissolved between June 13th and 17th. What they were and what their actions where are unknown, but some believe that their actions led to the drama of Nerdcraft Medieval. Nerdcraft Medieval Nerdcraft Medieval is a themed role playing towny based on the middle ages, this server is known for the premade elaborate Minecraft buildings, and the castles that were made in the towny. 55 During this towny a wave of controversy swept the server starting with the killing of CSI and Storm (to be finished) Nerdcraft Mars Nerdcraft Mars, released on August 1st 2018. Nerdcraft Mars ended in late September due to inactivity. Nerdcraft Vanilla Nerdcraft vanilla is the most recent of Minecraft servers. It released on Januari 2nd 2020 and is still active. The server is only online when Spike is streaming. Hearts of Iron 4 Hearts of Iron 4 is a wartime strategy game that Spike plays from time to time and has became a cult classic among Spike Viper fans. He has been playing it since May 23rd 2017 needed Vooperian Empire Vooperian Empire was the first series Spike started in Hearts of Iron 4, with the story line of a "yam revolution" and "Vooperia" taking over the world. The Vooperian Empire series starts out as The U.S has split in half, fascist America named "Vooperia" is in a civil war against communist America named "New Yam". After a long and costly civil war Vooperia defeats New Yam and Vooperia then invades Canada and Iraq. After that, Vooperia defeats the rest of Central America, Cuba, and parts of the Middle East.5758596061 In Episode 6 Vooperia stages and supports a failed coup d'etat in Russia, Invades parts of South America, and makes enemies of France and Germany. But because of a ill timed unification of the European Union, Vooperia ends up governing over the majority of Europe. During this time Vooperia was in an alliance with Russia, Kazakhstan, and South Ossetia known as "The Moscow Pact"626364 After dealing with a South American rebellion, Vooperia Invades China, the UK, India, and more of the Middle East, Then, Vooperia turns on Russia and defeats The Moscow Pact and occupies Russia, Kazakhstan, South Ossetia, and a few other Russian satellite states.6566676869 (editing in progress) Spike is now planning on doing a HOI4 Series (After his current one) with nations from Nation States. The mod is from Bytestorm Gaming, and will include nations like: Alterae, NRN, Aragon, Holemanaina, The TNTitan States, Bytestormia, Swedish Country, American Nexus, and The Empire of The Great Imperator Jeffrey needed Other Notable Games/Discontinued Many discontinued or smaller series' include: Tropico 5, Software Inc.(section coming soon), Spore, Space Engineers, Forza Horizon 4, Surviving Mars (section coming soon), Terra Tech, Stellaris (considered for section), and Kerbal Space Program (section coming soon) Vooperia (game) Vooperia (not to be confused with the "country of Vooperia"70) is the first person sandbox game Spike is creating. Progress has been slow due to his massive amount of calculus homework. Despite the set backs,the game is still in development none the less.Once in a while he will do programming streams where he works on his game.71 # Main Contributors: BMO4744 & Jam_Bam_52 Welcome to the Spike Viper wiki! Welcome to the Spike Viper wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Kobe Albright that anyone anyone who has something to contribute, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Spike Viper About Kobe Albright AKA Spike Viper is an American semi-popular YouTube star and Twitch streamer from New England who is known for his gaming "Let's Play" style content. Spike Viper is known for playing Cities: Skylines, Kerbal Space Program, and Universe Sandbox 2. During the game play he tries to push these games to the limit. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse